The present disclosure relates generally to the use of sports equipment and a mobile computing device to track sports performance data. More specifically, the present disclosure relates generally to capturing, transmitting, and displaying data regarding parameters associated with golf swings.
A game of golf is generally played on a golf course having one or more holes. Each hole of the game played typically has a teeing area and a hole (or hole containing a cup). In the course of the game, a golf club is swung to strike a golf ball in an effort to move the golf ball into the hole.
A number of swings may be required to successfully move the golf ball into the hole. The specific movement of the ball achieved by any particular swing may be influenced by diverse factors. One set of such factors may be any of the complicated physiological or biomechanical processes involved in swinging a golf club to hit a golf ball. Another set of such factors may be a range of relatively more controllable physical conditions, such as the type of golf club and the type of golf ball used. Yet another range of such factors may be a range of relatively less controllable physical conditions, such as wind speed, lighting, temperature, and humidity.
Any particular golf swing may also be characterized by a range of parameters resulting from the diverse factors influencing the specific movement of the ball. Some may relate to geographical locations, such as the location of the ball at the beginning of the swing, or the location of the ball where it has come to rest after the swing. Other parameters may relate to the type of club, or to the location or nature of the golfer's grip on the golf club. Still other parameters may relate to the speed of the golf club, such as the speed of the club at the moment of contact with the ball, or a speed profile of the club during the swing. Further parameters may relate to the spatial position and orientation of the golf club, such as the spatial position and orientation of the golf club at the moment of contact with the ball, or a profile of spatial positions and orientations of the golf club during the swing. Other parameters may relate to the location on the face of the club of the point of contact between the club and the ball, or to the spatial orientation of the face of the club at the moment of contact with the ball. More parameters may relate to the golf ball, such as the type of golf ball used, a speed or acceleration of the golf ball, or a spin of the golf ball during flight.
Data regarding golf swing parameters may be useful in improving a golfer's performance. In-person instruction may identify golf swing parameters serving to hinder or limit performance, and video recording and playback of golf swings may enable subsequent analysis of such golf swings. However, such instruction, recording, and analysis may involve expenses and inconveniences that not every golfer can overcome. At the same time, the recording and tracking of data with respect to golf swing parameters may be of general interest to golfers. Score-cards may be provided by golf courses for use in determining a golfer's score in a game, for example; however, such mechanisms may not be suited to record the range of golf swing parameters, and the determination and recording of data associated with golf swing parameters, if attempted manually, may not be conducive to enjoyment of the game.
Therefore, a need exists in the art for a way for golfers to gather and usefully present golf swing data regarding a range of parameters.